


Pinky Promise?

by ant_king



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Party, Underage Drinking, both of these boys are so dumb i love them, yachi is a gr8 wingwoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ant_king/pseuds/ant_king
Summary: “You’re drunk Kageyama.”“So? I still wanna kiss you.” Kageyama sulked slightly.“You’ll regret it tomorrow.”“I won’t! Pinky promise!” Hinata nearly laughed at the childishness of Kageyama’s earnesty.Kageyama gets drunk at a party, and Hinata promises to kiss him when he's sober.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 177





	Pinky Promise?

**Author's Note:**

> don't drink underage kidz,, the first time i did i accidentally came out to a friend and had to play it off as a joke lmao,,
> 
> hope u like the fic!!

Hinata surveyed the room apprehensively. The entire Karasuno VBC was crowded into Suga’s living room, dancing to music, laughing together, and taking drinks from brightly-coloured plastic cups. He nursed his own cup of what he suspected to be beer, he wasn’t quite sure, as it had been thrust into his hands by Tanaka as soon as he entered the room. He’d only taken a few sips of the bitter liquid, and as a result, still felt a little nervous.

As he looked around the room, his eyes landed on Kageyama. He’d long since accepted that his crush on him wouldn’t go away any time soon, so he settled for watching from a distance, allowing himself to memorise the curve of Kageyama’s jaw, or the awkward way he shuffled his feet as he tried to keep up with Noya’s energetic dancing. Hinata snickered into his cup at the sheer bewilderment on Kageyama’s face, before he eventually gave up on dancing, and downed whatever was in his own cup.

Hinata then froze when his eyes met Kageyama’s, and he looked away. He turned quickly to strike up a conversation with Yachi. He hoped that Kageyama wouldn’t ask him why he’d been staring at him from the other side of the room. Then again, Kageyama wasn’t that observant, he probably didn’t find it weird.

“So, Kageyama huh?” Yachi blinked innocently, but Hinata could see her stifling a laugh.

“Sh-shut up!” He yelped, and hid his face in his hands.

“You should talk to him!” She shoved him playfully.

“In that case, you should “just talk to” Kiyoko!” Hinata retorted.

“That was a low blow and you know it.” Yachi protested.

“Okay sorry. But I don’t want to get rejected! That would totally bring down the mood of this party.”

“Fuck the mood! Go get yourself a boyfriend!”

“It’s not that easy!”

“Just talk to him!” Yachi gave him a thumbs up, whispered an apology, and then shoved Hinata in Kageyama’s direction. He stumbled, and tried to right his footing as soon as possible to make it look natural.  _ Real smooth _ his brain said, unhelpfully.

“Hey boke, what’s up?” Hinata could tell from Kageyama’s voice that he’d had more to drink than him, and he briefly worried about how Kageyama was going to get home.

“N-nothing Bakageyama!” He replied, a little too loudly, as he caught Daichi looking at him with amusement.

“Okay then.” Kageyama shrugged, and took another sip of his drink. “You wanna dance?” He loosely indicated the middle of the room, where Tanaka was trying to teach Kiyoko how to fortnite dance.

“Nah. I think we should leave them to it.” He saw a small frown flash across Kageyama’s face for a second, and he wondered if Kageyama had possibly wanted to dance with him, but he shot that idea down quickly, as Kageyama wouldn’t have any reason to  _ want _ to dance with him.

“Sure.” Was all Kageyama said, and then they moved on to a lighter conversation, about volleyball, and how they could potentially improve their quick attack. This absorbed the pair so much that they didn’t realise how late it had gotten. The music was softer, as no one wanted to dance anymore, and the darkness outside made the room dimmer.

Suddenly, Kageyama grabbed him by the wrist, and pulled him into the hallway of Suga’s house. Hinata flushed at the unexpected contact, and didn’t even have time to wonder why he was being pulled away from the party, before they came to a stop in the hall.

“Kageyama? What is it?” He looked up at the other boy, confused.

“I- I wanna kiss you.” Kageyama mumbled. Hinata felt his face heat up at his words, but he realised that Kageyama was drunk, and that he would probably regret it if he kissed Hinata, so he turned his face away.

“You’re drunk Kageyama.”

“So? I still wanna kiss you.” Kageyama sulked slightly.

“You’ll regret it tomorrow.”

“I won’t! Pinky promise!” Hinata nearly laughed at the childishness of Kageyama’s earnesty.

“Then stay over at my place, and if you still want a kiss when you’re sober, you can have one.” Hinata internally groaned at his compromise. He’d meant not to kiss Kageyama at all, but he would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little bit excited to see what tomorrow would bring.

“Pinky promise?” Kageyama held out his hand, and Hinata linked his pinky with his, and shook. He took pinky promises very seriously, as he made them all the time with Natsu. He appreciated that it was akin to a legally binding document. 

He took this as their cue to leave, and painstakingly dug their coats out of the massive pile on the stairs. He then waved goodbye to the team, and dragged Kageyama out into the street. It was only a short walk to his house, but it felt so much longer with Kageyama clinging onto his arm, and saying stupid things.

“You like me.” A dopey grin spread across Kageyama’s face.

“No I don’t!” Hinata spluttered indignantly, even though he did.

“But you promised to kiss me!” Kageyama whined.

“That’s if you still like me this much tomorrow.” Hinata muttered. Kageyama clearly didn’t hear him, as he kept whining.

“Are you gonna break your promise?” Kageyama’s eyes were really wide. “Are you too chicken to kiss me?” Kageyama started to make clucking noises, and Hinata struggled not to rise to it, even though he knew he was being baited.

“I’m not a chicken.” He griped, before shushing Kageyama. They’d arrived at his front door. He was glad he was sober enough to shepherd Kageyama upstairs, as he was sure that he would have woken his mum and his sister if he’d also been drunk.

They eventually collapsed onto Hinata’s bed together. Kageyama began to snore pretty much instantly, and Hinata resigned himself to the fact that they’d be sharing his bed. He really hoped that Kageyama’s behaviour wasn’t just a product of the alcohol, and that he would still like him tomorrow, but he tried to quell the hope blooming in his chest, as he knew his crush would likely go on unrequited. 

The next morning he woke up, promptly forgot about Kageyama, and accidentally rolled right into him. He then leapt out of bed and began to apologise to Kageyama profusely, for waking him up.

“It’s fine, Hinata.” Kageyama smiled up at him, and Hinata felt his heart clench. “So, about that pinky promise…” Kageyama began carefully.

“Yeah I know, you don’t actually like me.” Hinata looked anywhere but at Kageyama's face.

“What? If you’d let me finish, boke, I was going to say that I’m pretty sober now and I still want to kiss you.”

Hinata had never whipped his head around so fast in his life. “You still what!?” He exclaimed.

“I still want to kiss you.” Kageyama repeated calmly, seemingly unaffected by the situation. “So can I?” He moved ever so closer to the edge of the bed.

Hinata nodded, and Kageyama stood up, cupped his cheek with one hand, and kissed him. Hinata couldn’t believe it. The boy he’d been crushing on for so long actually liked him back? And they were kissing?

“So, boyfriends?” Hinata whispered as they both drew back for air, after all, he couldn’t let Kageyama make  _ all  _ the moves.

“Boyfriends.” Kageyama smiled, and held out his pinky a second time.

Hinata linked their fingers once again, and grinned at their shared promise for their new relationship.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hhh no thoughts head empty just kagehina,, i love them so much :((
> 
> feel free to leave kudos,, or maybe,, a comment??
> 
> <3


End file.
